The Drunken Romeo
by Love332
Summary: Drunk Zero wobble his way to the Moon Dorms to meet Kaname. When he meets the pure-blood, truth starts to escape from his mouth, preferably in Romeo's lines.  ZxK/KxZ


_Wahh! I couldn't get this little fic of my mind! I know I should have been working on my other fics..but...*no excuse* Sorry~:D  
><em>

**Beta Reader-**Gothic13Hinata13 _(Thank you very much)_

**Warnings- **Drunken Zero. Cheesy lines. _( I made half of the cheesy lines while the other half I took from 'Romeo and Juliet. XD)  
><em>

**Disclaimer-Do not Own Vampire Knight.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Drunken Romeo<strong>

Gulping the beer for the twentieth time this night, Zero's eyelids dropped low and he wiped his mouth by the back of his hand. He wanted to get rid of all the tension that pervaded his body, which he did splendidly.

The hunter would have drank another one if it wasn't for someone grabbing his arm and stopping him from relieving his desire to drink his tension away even more.

''Zero! That's enough!" Yuki scolded her drunk brother and put all the beers away, depriving the hunter of how the cool bottle of beer to touch his skin and even cooler liquid to reach his burning throat.

Zero growled lowly in his throat and pushed his sister aside. If he couldn't get his drink, he would find something more interesting to do. And oh boy, someone was bound to get annoyed.

''Zero! Where are you going now?" The petite brunette asked with her high-pitched voice, making Zero cover his ears from the high volume of her voice. Why can't she be quiet for just a second?

''I am going to find my Juliet!" Zero barked and ran out of his room as fast as he could.

Yuki ran after Zero, but the hunter had disappeared, leaving only the empty corridor behind him. The brunette huffed in annoyance and went to clean the unkempt room. She then began to wonder who his brother's Juliet was?

"Well he'll never find a Juliet while being drunk!" She huffed and crossed her arms before turning on her heel and proceeding back to her own room.

* * *

><p>Leaning his head against the window, Kaname gazed out of the window, feeling very bored. He could sense his subordinates' concern, but he chose not to answer anyone. The purebred closed his eyelids, wanting some peace and rest for his eyes and his mind, but it was rudely interrupted by the sudden banging of the door and an uninvited guest barging in.<p>

''Oh Juliet! Your Romeo is here! My heart beats for thou! And only thou! Nothing can be compared to the love I feel for thou!" A drunk Zero wobbled his way to the stairs and stopped when he was right in front of the pure-blood.

The Night Class gaped at the scene in front of them. They never thought in a million years that the grumpy prefect would say such romantic lines.

Kaname arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Letting the hunter continue his speech.

''Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Taking Kaname's hand in his, Zero locked his eyes with the shocked brown ones.

''Have I told you how much I love your eyes? Or how your hair is silkier than the finest silk? There is no limit, no end for the beauty that has bestowed to you!"

Kaname blinked. He was so confused right now. Where they role-playing or something? The pure-blood let his eyes wonder to see if there were any hidden cameras. Finding nothing, Kaname directed his attention to the kneeling hunter, who was still grasping his hand like it was his only life-line.

''Juliet, I am just an unworthy mouse in this big world. Wondering from place to place to find happiness. While you are the heaven of this cruel world. If you could find it in your heart, will you let this unworthy mouse to steal your heart and keep it forever? Will Your Highness bestow some mercy to this poor soul? Kaname, will you be mine?" Zero placed a butterfly kiss on the back of the palm and once again locked his eyes with this beautiful creature of night.

Being drunk was making him more truthful than he wanted. But if Kaname accepts, he had no qualms for his behavior.

The Night Class looked at the two people before them. Patiently waiting for their leader's answer. Half of the class wanted to murder the hunter and cut him into pieces, while the other half wanted to praise the hunter for his courage to confess so sincerely.

After some awkward moments passed, Kaname decided to give his answer. Gasps of shock escaped the mouth of the vampires, not because he said 'yes', but the choice of words that the pure-blood chose to speak.

"These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder. Which as they kiss consume. Romeo, I accept your proposal. I will be yours from this instant." Kaname leaned and sealed his promise with a passionate kiss on the happy hunter's lips.

_'Glad I decided to read 'Romeo and Juliet' before I came here.' _All of Zero's thoughts vanished as deepened their kiss, his hand intervening in the brown locks.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you had fun to read this chapter!;D<em>

_From-Love332  
><em>


End file.
